Know Your Stars YuGiOh! Style
by Evil Yami
Summary: Know Your Stars, gone wrong. When Evil Yami, me, decides that she wants to hold a new show, she picks the YuGiOh! Clan to star...
1. Marik joins Evil Yami for the show

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Know Your Stars, just the idea. This is stupid, I know. Don't read if you want to keep your brain cells.

"Know your stars…" A voice said, "Know yours stars, know your stars, know your stars…"

"Who said that?" Marik asked, "I'll banish you to the shadow realm! Show yourself!"

"Marik Ishtar… His favorite food is meat." The voice said.

"No it's not… I hate meat," Marik responded, "And who is this?"

"Marik Ishtar, he lives in a box out in the ocean," The voice announced.

"I live in Egypt you idiot; there is no ocean in Egypt!" Marik argued.

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too."

"No there's not! I live there!" Marik yelled at the voice.

"You say that now… Marik Ishtar, his natural hair colors are geen, violet, and black."

"WHAT?" Marik asked, "My hair is light blonde!"  
"That's because you died it…" The voice said, "Kids used to call you Fuzzka the Multi-colored Teddy Bear."

"What? Fuzzka? Where in the name of Ra do you get your information?"

Evil Yami laughing in the background

"Marik Ishtar… His best friends are Pharaoh Atem and Yugi Moto."

"Now you have crossed the line!" Marik stood up, "I hate those Kisamas!" (bastards)

"You're just mad because Atem rejected you and hooked up with Tea."

"WHAT? For your information, I am not gay! Who the hell said that!" Marik yelled.

Malik starts to laugh with Evil Yami  
"Marik Ishtar… He is an albino."

"What? How much pot have you had?" Marik asked, "I am clearly Egyptian!"

"You're just faking it. Everyone knows you're an albino, Fuzzka the Multi-colored albino Teddy Bear."

"That didn't even make sense!"

"Be quiet Fuzzka," The voice said, "Marik Ishtar… He doesn't know what a hot dog is made of."

"For once you're right, I don't. Do you?" Marik asked snobbishly.

"…Fuzzka meat." The voice told him.

"WHAT!"

"Now you know Marik Ishtar."

"No they don't!"

"They do…"

"Do not!"

Evil Yami and Malik are laughing hysterically

"I'll kill you all!" Marik yelled and started to throw stuff.

Well that was Marik Ishtar. Now you know him. Next time I think we might put on Seto Kiaba… Or maybe Bakura… Or even Atem. You guys let me know. Anyway, this was supposed to be stupid, so if you review and tell me it's stupid… I already know.


	2. Get to Know Bakura

Thank all of you for reviewing! I am going to do this one on Bakura. I'm glad you guys liked the whole Fuzzka thing, I got that off the top of my head. Let'shope I do as good of a job on this one.Oh! Right, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Know Your Stars.

"Know your stars…" A voice came from no where, "Know your starts, know your stars."

"Who said that? Where are you hiding Baka?" Bakura asked with the glare of his.

"Bakura… He takes a bath in peanut butter."

"What?" Bakura just looked around, "I do not. I'm The King of Thieves! I take baths in rare perfumes."

"That would explain the smell…" The voice said, "Take a bath in water, stinky."

"WHAT? How dare you!" Bakura shouts.

"Bakura… He loves candy kisses under the moonlight."

All the girls sigh.

"Okay… That's just creepy…" Bakura said, "Do you even know who I am?"

"Shut up, I'm talking," The voice responded, "Be silent Stinky."

"What? I do not smell!" Bakura stood up, "I'll kill you!"

"Bakura… He was kissing Mai in the bathroom."

"I don't date hookers," Bakura said with an evil smirk.

"Was it turning out bad for business?" The voice asked.

"Are you implying--?"

"Moving on! Bakura… He loves Barbie." The voice cut him off.

"…"

"Well?" The voice asked.

"…I'm going to kill Ryou for this…" Bakura gets anime tears, "WHY DID HE TELL _YOU_!"

Evil Yami just looks at him… "Wow…"

"I haaaaaate you aaaaaaall!" He cried, "Ryyyyyoooouuuuu I'll kill yooooouuuu!"

Evil Yami stares at him more, "That was unexpected… Ryou are you going to be alright?"

Ryou smiled, "Yeah, he won't touch me if he wants to see Mary Sue back in one piece."

"Smart thinking Ryou, but I have to say… He's creepy." Evil Yami watches Bakura put shoes on a doll and make it dance.

"At least I got fans," Bakura got up and flipped his hair, all the girls scream.

"Right… who's next?" Evil Yami asked.

"Hm… We could go with Yugi," Ryou was looking at the list. Marik was looking at his hair, and mumbling something about grade school and Fuzzka.

"Sounds good to me," Evil Yami shrugged, "Gonna be hard to top that though…" She looked to see Bakura destroying a Ken doll.

"TO THE SHADOW REALM!" Bakura laughed maniacally as Ken disappeared, "AND NEVER LAY EYES ON HER AGAIN! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Well that all… wow… did that scare you too? Well you know the drill.


	3. Welcome Yugi!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I am awear that there is another story that uses the same basic idea, and that's okay, as long as they don't fully take my ideas, but I wish they would change the title… Anyway this one took a long time, didn't it? Oh well, enjoy!

"_Know your stars…" _A voice said, _"Know yours stars, know your stars, know your stars…"_

"Huh?" Yugi looked around, "Who said that? Do you want to duel?"

"_Yugi Mutou_," It came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, _"His hair is responsible for 97 of Ozone layer pollution. While Marik and Malik are only responsible for 2."_

"Yugi needs more hairspray!" Someone yelled from backstage, a can flies and hits Yugi directly in the head. He gets knocked off the chair and falls to the ground. When he gets up he has two black eyes, but his hair is perfectly untouched.

"Ouch…" He said as he got back up in the chair.

"_Do you know how much damage that can did to the environment?" _

"Not as much as it did to him!" Malik laughed from backstage.

"_Getting back on subject… Yugi Mutou," _The voice sounded amused, _"He thinks the Millennium Puzzle makes Yami look sexy."_

"What!" Yugi asked, "Why would you even say that? That is a horrible lie!" Yami backs up and places his hand on the emergency exit door. "Yami!" Yugi called, "You have to believe me, it's a lie!"

"_Save it for the judge." The voice said, "Yugi Mutou, he locked himself in his room for three weeks because he lost a game of 'Go Fish.'"_

"I never lose a game!" Yugi shouted, "And even if I had, I wouldn't lock myself in my room for three weeks! I would have died of dehydration in two weeks!"

"_Not if you ate your grandpa." _

"What possible reason would I have for cannibalism!" Yugi asked wildly, 'I would never eat my grandpa, even if I was starving!"

"…_Right_." The voice agreed, "_Just stay far away from my house you little tie-dyed flesh eating munchkin."_

"I can't help it if my hair is three colors!" Yugi protested.

"_Yugi Mutou_," The voice responded, "_He was kissing Mai backstage_."

"Yugi?" Joey struggled against Tristin and Ryou to rush the stage, "I'll kill you! You pretended to be my friend! I'll kill you!"

"No I wasn't Joey I swear! Who is telling these horrible lies?" Yugi screamed, nobody had seen Yugi flip out before, "Who? I demand a name! Who is the voice?"

"_I just read the cards dude."_

"Then who is responsible for these lies?" Yugi screamed, "**Who**?" Before anyone could answer, Joey bit Tristin and he let go of him. Joey rushed the stage and both him and Yugi flew into the audience.

"Just like a mutt…" Seto mumbled.

"_Now you know Yugi Mutou_…"

"No they don't!" Yugi called from the stretcher, "They don't know anything about me!"

"Yes they know everything…" Bakura turned his head all the way around.

"Hey Seto…" Evil Yami gave him puppy dog eyes, "Would you like to star?"

"No."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because your show lies." He responded coldly. Her eyes turned deep red.

"Fear the truth!" She shouted, five body builders grabbed Seto, one held a cloth to his mouth and he passed out. "Welcome to the show."

Now you know Yugi. Can you even blindly guess who we put on next? Yeah… well anyway, look for the next one soon.


End file.
